After The Battle
by Dursley Hater
Summary: Harry after the Battle of Hogwarts. Reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

After The Battle

At last, the battle was over. Voldemort was dead. The sun shone brightly in the sky. It was a time for celebrations, party but nothing of that sort was seen in Hogwarts. Of course, people were happy, but the loss of their dear ones was enough to take celebrations out of their minds.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a difficult time as well. Seeing all the destruction that the war has caused left him sorrowful. He blamed himself for all this destruction, for everyone who was dead. He thought that it was his fault that everything happened. First Mad-Eye, then George's ear and then Fred. He didn't have the power to face all those who lost their dear ones in the war, especially the Wesley's. After all, he thought they were dead because of him.

So, he just went to the Headmasters Office to spend some of his time alone. The last thing he wanted was some company. As soon as he entered the office, he saw Dumbledore's face smiling at him; his face was showing how proud he was with Harry. But Harry had other ideas in his mind. He went straight for the pensieve knowing that Dumbledore obviously would have kept his and Harry's memory intact in the pensieve.

He was not disheartened as he got almost every memory Dumbledore had with him. The day in the Hospital Wing in Harry's first year; the long talk they had in his fifth year; the time they spent together in finding about and destroying the Horcruxes in his 6th year. Everything Harry needed to see at that time was stored in that pensieve.

It would've been easily an hour or two when at last Ron and Hermione, both hand on hand, walked in through the Headmasters Office's door.

"Ah! There you are. We've been looking for you all over." Hermione Said.

"What happened to you mate? Funny finding you here all alone and what's with the pensieve?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing, just needed some time alone. What about you two and what about everybody else. What's going on in the Great Hall?" Harry asked, not out of curiosity but just wanted not to be rude.

"The war has been hard on everybody you know. Although, everybody is happy that the war is over, the death of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin hasn't been easy to deal with. Everyone had been asking for you. So, are you coming yourself or do we have to drag to the Great Hall?" Ron said with a bit disappointment in his voice because of everyone's death.

Harry really had no intention of going in the Great Hall and facing all those people. "You two go, I'll be there in a while." He said.

Hermione realized that Harry wanted to be left alone, that he wanted some time on his own. So, making Harry promise that he'll be there in 10 minutes, she departed with Ron.

This was one of those times that Harry missed his parents the most. He wanted his Mother's comfort, his Father's guidance, his God Father's encouragement more than anything. He regretted dropping the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Jungle and even thought of going to find it, but soon rejected the thought.

He just sat at the stone cold floor, his knees high and face buried in his knees, tears dropping from his face, sad at the death of everyone, but happy at the same time that the war was over, that Voldemort was dead. He felt much lighter. All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't know for how much time he was there. He was lost in his own world until he heard footsteps coming towards the Headmasters office. He wondered who was it, thinking that Ron and Hermione had come again to call him downstairs. Just when he was about to get up from the cold floor, ready to go into the Great Hall, he saw Ginny opening the door of the office and coming towards him.

Her eyes were swollen; Harry knew she was crying at the death of so many loved ones, still she was smiling at the site of him. Harry didn't know why, but it was that moment he realized how much beautiful Ginny really was. Her red hair put on one of her shoulders, her eyes, everything about her made Harry feel how much he loved her.

Harry was so lost in her beauty; he didn't realize how fast Ginny came towards him and kissed him. Both of them didn't speak anything for what seemed like a long time. When they parted, none of them moved away, they just sat there looking into the eyes of each other, thinking what will come ahead of their lives, thinking about each other.

'C'mon Harry, we have to go down to the Great Hall. Everyone's waiting' said Ginny, pulling Harry's arm and making him stand.

'I don't know if I'll be able to face everyone again. First Mad-Eye, then Fred, Remus, Tonks. Everyone has died because of me.'

'No Harry, you are getting it all wrong. The reason everyone is still alive is because you defeated Voldemort. Without you, hundred's like Fred, Lupin, and Tonks would've been killed by Voldemort. You will see this yourself once you go to the Great Hall. Come, everyone's waiting.'

'You sure everything will be fine?'

'Of course.' Saying this, Ginny hugged Harry tightly.

'Thanks. I needed that.'

Together, they set off towards the Great Hall, hand in hand. Harry's heart pounding really fast. What will happen once he get there? How will he face everyone? Above all how will he face the Weasleys? These were some of the thoughts that were going on Harry's mind.

Soon, both of them were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. And to Harry's surprise, everyone started clapping on his arrival, coming forward to shake his hand. Harry literally had tears in his eyes. He felt much more lighter, he felt good.

He could see Ron and Hermione standing not far from him and smiling. After about 10 minutes of handshakes and hugs, Harry moved away from the crowd and went straight towards Mrs. Weasley and hugged her tightly. This was what he wanted for a long time. Hugging Mrs. Weasley felt like Harry was hugging his own mother.

Sobbing really hard, he tried to speak 'Sorry. Sorry for everything you lost because of me. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, George's ear. Sorry for everything. It's all my fault.'

'There there Harry.' Said Mrs. Weasley wiping Harry's face with her own hands. 'Who told you everyone we lost was because of you. You are the bravest boy I know. Without you, we couldn't have beaten Voldemort. And we haven't lost anyone, they're still with us, in our hearts and will always remain there.'

'Yeah mate' Ron said coming from behind. 'You forgot the time when you saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets or Dad in the Ministry of Magic. We haven't and we will never forget it.'

After some time of talking, laughing and sharing, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall together thinking about what lay ahead of their lives.


End file.
